ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Fangpyre
The Fangpyre are one of the five tribes of Serpentine. They are known for providing transportation for the Serpentine, as well as having the most mini-snakes to date. They appear to resemble pit vipers. Distinguishing features *Their higher ranking members have 2 heads. *The head molds of their Scouts and Solders are the some as the ones of the Constrictai. *Their colors are mainly red and white. Power The Fangpyre have the power to turn people and vehicles into snakes. When Fangpyre bite people, they begin their transformation into snakes. When Fangpyre bite vehicles, thumb|300px|rightthe vehicles inherit snake-like abilites and looks. When they bite one another, it causes a second head to grow. The anti-venom in the staff turns the person back to normal. Another way to release the venom is to raise their heart rate (demonstrated by Jay when Nya kissed him). How to defeat them You must not let them bite your skin, as it will cause the venom to turn you into a snake. However their fangs cannot pierce metal armor, so then their venom cannot enter your skin. Tomb Their tomb is very biggest as shown when that is where all of the Serpentine go to hide fron the Great Devoruer. It is a graveyard, and extends underground. It is a playable place in LEGO Ninjago: Rise of Snakes (App). Trivia *The Fangpyre is currently the only Snake tribe with all members released. *The Fangpyre has the most Serpentine Spinners released. *The head molds of their Scouts and Solders are the some as the ones of the Constrictai. *They are the only tribe thats name does not end in a long "i" sound. *Fangpyre can extremely upgrade and armor vehicles and turn them into "moving fortresses." (Rise of the Great Devourer) *There colors are red and white. *The Fangpyre's venom used on a human turns them into a green snake, spreading a rumor that the Fangpyre created the Venomari, due to the Venomari being green. *Fangpyre is a pun on-words of "vampire". It consists of "fang and pyre,"a pyre is a place to burn bodies, revealing that their element is fire. *Their Ninjago element is fire, as is evidenced by their red color, as well as fire being the most dominant element in the spinjitzu card game. *They managed to bite Edna, Ed and Jay, all the known members of the Walker Family. Mini Snakes Unlike other tribes, Fangpyre have multiple colors of Mini-Snakes. They have red (Fangpyre Wrecking Ball), White (Rattlecopter), and Gold (Lloyd Garmadon Booster Pack and Fang-Suei Spinner). Golden Viper Vipers are treacherous creatures, and Mr. Golden here is no exception. Hangs out with the Fangpyre tribe and is always ready to be thrown into the line of fire. White Viper These Venomous Vipers are Fang-Suei's Mini-Snake minions. Don't be fooled by their size - their poison is still strong enough to turn victims into snakes. Red Viper A Mini-Snake that has weaker venom than a Regular Fangpyre Snake, but it is still powerful enough to turn people into snakes. SlyViper.png|Sly Viper 180px-Red_viper.png|Fangpyre Viper GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper red viper ep.3.png|Red Viper at episode 3 Notable Members Fangtom.png|Fangtom the Fangpyre General|link=Fangtom Fangdam.png|Fangdam the Fangpyre warrior|link=Fangdam Fang-Suei.png|Fang-Suei the Fangpyre soldier|link=Fang-Suei Snappa.png|Snappa the Fangpyre scout|link=Snappa SlyViper.png|Sly Viper GoldenViper.png|Golden Viper Other Fangpyre23.png|The Fangpyre staff 185px-98138pb02.jpg 180px-Fangpyre_bone_fitst_veiw.png|Fangpyre skeleton 830px-Snakes_episode_3.png Rattlecopter night ep.3.png Wrecking ball ep.4.png Lloyd with fangpyres ep.3.png Category:Serpentine Category:2012 Category:Fangpyre Category:Tribes Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Soldiers Category:Scouts Category:Warrior Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes